Puppy Love
by ValaMagic
Summary: Regina/Emma pairing. Set at the beginning of Season 5, some spoilers. Regina tries to help but instead gets turned into a labrador. Rating may change further down the track, but T for now, for occasional language.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi all, hopefully you all enjoy this story. Obviously there's more to come still. I haven't decided just how much more yet. But i've got a few chapters already written that i'm editing. Leave me comments with what you do/don't like. It's been a while since i've written anything substantial.

Prologue

Regina awoke with no recollection of how she had gotten home the previous night. She remembered Hook trying to step into that vortex of darkness and then nothing. She stretched out, straining her memory to put the pieces of the evening back together. She'd stepped into stop him. He was crazy if he thought he could handle the power of the dark one. And then nothing. Damnit, she must have been sucked in with him.

What did that mean? She strained to remember what she knew about the Dark One. They always spawned in the Enchanted Forest, that would explain the stick poking into her back. She wriggled to try and get comfy. Something felt off though, her arms just wouldn't do what she wanted them to. Great she was paralyzed and trapped in the Enchanted Forest with Guyliner as the new Dark One.

She sighed and opened her eyes. No time like the present to deal with her impending destruction. Except. There was no one there. She was surrounded by trees yes, but there was no Dark One. Her eyesight was also a thousand times better than before. And there were so many sounds. One of which she was sure was a car revving, maybe she wasn't in the Enchanted Forest at all. She looked down, maybe she wasn't human either.

What Regina could see of her nose was completely black and covered in fur. She rolled to her side and realized, she wasn't paralyzed at all. Her body just worked differently than normal. She was a dog. She sighed, why did these things always happen to her? You try and do something good, and you get turned into a dog. Always the way.


	2. Chapter 1 - Into the Fog

Puppy Love

Chapter 1 – In to the Fog

The pirate disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Regina. But it wasn't here regular purple plume this one was black with just a wisp of dark green throughout it. Everyone had tried to warn Hook not to do it, that he didn't have the magic needed to control the energy of the dark one, and besides, his history was too full of darkness already it would be too easy for him to succumb. Everyone else had been too shocked, only Regina had reached out to stop him and instead of stopping him she'd been sucked in too.

Now they were both gone. The dagger proclaimed Killian to be the new dark one, something which Snow White for one was incredibly grateful for. They did not need the Evil Queen, sorry former Evil Queen having all the power of the Dark One. Emma might believe that Regina had truly changed but Snow was not so sure.

But, if Hook was the new Dark One then the real question was where was Regina, and where was Hook. Immediately concerned by the sudden disappearance of her boyfriend Emma reached for the dagger in an attempt to summon Hook to her. But nothing happened. If Regina were here she would know what was wrong. As much as Emma cared for Hook, Regina really was the more pressing concern for her right now. This was the other mother of her child. Henry was next to her already.

"We have to find her" The teenager had the determination of both of his mother's. There would be no talking him out of hunting for his mother. But she could help him.

"Yeah kid. We do" Emma already had a plan forming. She had been studying with Regina almost every day recently and Regina had taught her how to make her own locator spell, although it was quite complex Regina knew that with someone always going missing in Stoorybrooke it would be a useful talent. Not that it mattered too much since they had already completed one a few days ago, thankfully Regina had also taught her how to remove the wards around her crypt.

"You go home and find something of your mum's, something that's important to her, I'm going to head to her crypt, I'll meet you there. David, you go with him, we have no idea where Hook has gone"

"Everyone else, go see if you can find out where Hook might be, why the dagger won't summon him to us. Go see Belle or the apprentice if you need to. Just find out"

Everybody shuffled away still slightly in shock. Emma pocketed the dagger, that did not need to fall in to the wrong hands. Henry and David climbed into the patrol car silently. Henry was holding it together but for how long she wasn't sure. David was always better at knowing what to say in these situations anyway. Emma pulled her jacket tight around herself and in a manner reminiscent of the evil queen herself disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

The cemetery was quiet and definitely creepy a strange fog hung over everything. She set to work removing Regina's wards, the woman's magic covering her in a warmth that she had grown used to during their sessions. Sometimes she wondered how anyone could ever have believed her to be truly evil, her magic had a warmth and gentleness to it. But perhaps this magic was different to the magic she had harnessed as the evil queen.

It was only a minute before she was able to gain entry to the crypt, a new record for her, though Regina could do it in just a few seconds. She put some of the protections back up just so she would know when the other two approached. She looked around the crypt lighting a lantern using only her magic. It was a different place than the first time she had visited. Then it had been terrifying and every bit a reflection of the Evil Queen. Now though, now it was welcoming, Regina had added a comfy sofa to the corner, a jacket of Emma's was draped across the back of it, left behind after one of their sessions. There were photos, of Henry, of Emma and Regina at a recent family night. Or Regina's father. Emma floated the vial across to the workbench and snuggled into the armchair to wait.

Regina's scent hung in the air, she always smelled like apples. Emma had no idea how she did it, maybe she bathed in the things. But it was always apples. Emma breathed deeply, taking comfort in the familiar smell. She opened a book, the one closest to her, maybe there would be something in it about the Dark One, or something that could help them. But she couldn't focus. Her mind kept wandering to Regina and Hook.

She honestly had not spent a lot of time with Hook recently. He was her boyfriend yes, but between daily lessons with Regina, life as the sheriff, time spent with Henry, or babysitting baby Neal for her mother, she had very little time or energy left over for Hook. Regina had mentioned something to this affect recently, sitting in the same chair Emma was sitting in now. She had told Emma that if Hook was a priority then she would make time for him. The fact that she hadn't should tell her something. Maybe Regina had been right, but Emma hadn't had time to think about it. Now it would seem the decision had been taken out of her hands. She wasn't like Belle, she couldn't date the Dark One.

Emma fiddled with a loose thread on the arm of the chair and waited. She really was worried about Regina, not because she thought the Evil Queen couldn't hold her own, she was sure she could, even against the Dark One, but who could tell where she ended up. What if she was hurt? Or unconscious? Or dead? That vortex looked brutal.

When Henry and David eventually showed up she heard them before she saw them, before the wards even alerted her. She withdrew the wards and allowed them to enter.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" David asked.

Emma sprung to her feet and snatched the vial from the workbench, Henry held out a beautiful but understated necklace that Emma had never seen Regina wear, it was a beautiful silver knot that vaguely resembled a D and a R entwined together, the D was gold but the rest of the necklace was silver. Daniel, Emma realised immediately, the only man Regina had ever loved. Well, except for Robin, Emma still wasn't convinced about them though, he didn't deserve Regina, there wasn't a man alive who did as far as Emma was concerned.

Just as Regina had taught her, Emma poured a few drops of the liquid onto the necklace held in her palm. She waited for the pull that had always come with this kind of spell, for some kind of direction from the object. But nothing came. She poured a few more drops on afraid she hadn't used enough. She focussed all of her energy on her memories of Regina, the first time they had met, an angry mayor accusing her of stealing her son. Their blossoming friendship, magic lessons in the crypt, family nights spent watching superhero movies while Regina scoffed her disapproval at the plot holes and powers.

But nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Henry asked. "Did you make it wrong?"

"No Henry, we tested this, your mum and I made it together. I don't know why it's not working"

"It's late, let's try again in the morning" Emma nodded, David was right. If the spell wasn't working, they would have to reconvene in the morning and think of something new.

Emma magicked herself and Henry back to the mansion. Henry had demanded sleeping at his other mother's house needing to be surrounded by her things. Emma herself had grown somewhat accustomed to the strange homeliness of the mansion. It was not traditionally homey, and it was always perfectly tidy, but Emma felt at home there. She had spent many a night in the guest room of late when it was too late after family dinner or her and Regina had a couple too many ciders after her magic lessons.

Henry settled into bed, he claimed her wasn't sleepy and pulled the old fairy tale book onto his lap flipping through the pages. He had grown up so much since Emma had first met him and she had tried to convince him that the stories in the book were real. He had been right of course. And now, he was the one recording those stories. He was flipping through his old favourites when Emma headed out of the bedroom, reminding himself that his mother was a strong woman, she could handle whatever the world threw at her.

Emma's hand hovered over the door handle. She had been in the master bedroom a few times. But never without Regina, and certainly never without her permission. The poor woman had only been missing a few hours and already Emma was raiding her closet. But she needed something to wear to bed. Hopefully Regina wouldn't mind.

The master bedroom was just like Regina, tidy, sophisticated and beautiful. Emma trailed her hand over the dresser, a small jewellery box sitting on top, in front of a mirror. Aside from a single book on the bed side table there was nothing out of place. Distracted from her task, Emma was intrigued to know what it was that the beautiful Mayor read before bed.

As soon as she looked, she wished she hadn't. The title and the cover certainly told her everything she needed to know. Not only did the Mayor have a bit of an interest in erotic fiction, it would seem that she was also a fan of Sapphic romance. Emma was somewhat surprised but not completely. Emma flipped disbelievingly through the first few pages. Yes, when she met her Regina had been sleeping with a man. Yes, she was currently dating a man. Yes, the only person she'd loved was a man. And yet, Emma wasn't surprised. Her mother had told her it was a lot more common in the enchanted forest, especially for royalty.

She placed the book gently back on the night stand and continued to the closet. She still found it insane that one woman could own so many clothes. And an even better question was where did they come from? Nowhere in Storybrooke sold clothes like that, so she must order them from catalogues or online but how come they all fit her so perfectly? They all seemed to mould to her body as if they were made just for her. Maybe she magicked them on to her. In which case Emma desperately wished she would magick a pair of skinny jeans on to herself, or a little black dress. She ran her hand over the soft silky shirts and pants, the jackets and scarves. Sweaters softer than anything she had ever felt. And one black leather jacket hidden at the back of the closet. Emma made a mental note to try and get the Mayor into that jacket at some point. Finally she made it to the rack of pyjamas, all identical sets of silk pyjamas. They were not Emma's usual style, but they were incredibly soft and Emma thought they would probably feel amazing on her skin, if a little bit too short. Then she noticed one pair of flannel pyjamas just a little longer than the rest and pulled them out instead.

The pants fit her perfectly as if they'd been made for her, and Emma chuckled just a little at the ridiculous design, the pants were purple and covered in little cauldrons. They were adorable. And completely unlike Regina Mills.

Emma was suddenly exhausted. She desperately hoped Regina was okay, she knew they had done everything they could tonight but it didn't feel like enough. She sank onto the covers of Regina's bed leaving only the bedside lamp for light. Regina's bed was much comfier than the guest room, and it smelled just like her. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. She picked up the book from the bedside table and began to read. She hoped they found Regina soon, she wanted to know about the stories. Regina Mills was quite an intriguing lady.


End file.
